


You Already Have

by WalkingDictionary (Scared_Beings_in_the_Dark)



Series: CSI: Miami From FFN [12]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Episode Tag, Ficlet?, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scared_Beings_in_the_Dark/pseuds/WalkingDictionary
Summary: Horatio is a hero, everyone knows this. But, he is a behind-the-scenes kind of guy. So, how does he *really* rescue people? Well, Sophie Walsh would tell you if she could talk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing regarding CSI: Miami. I thought there needed to be a scene showcasing Horatio's rescue of Sophie. I hope you enjoy it. Spoilers for Gone, Baby Gone.
> 
> (Original disclaimer that appeared on post)

* * *

There is smoke. Never a good thing for a regular car crash, worse that there is a baby trapped inside the beached SUV.

 

"Hang on, Sophie, hang on," he says, sliding his gun into his holster and tearing his jacket from his shoulders.

 

Smoke billows around him, stifling his air—it must be so much worse for Sophie. Why can't he hear her, though? Why isn't she crying?

 

He doesn't get an answer to his question when he rips open the twisted metal door—she's staying quiet in her upside down car seat.

 

She is tangled in the straps, fighting silently, her eyes wide. It only takes a few strong yanks, the straps ripping, before she is free, falling into his waiting arms, his jacket covering her small body.

 

He coughs as he breathes in more smoke, feeling his sunglasses sliding down to his neck. He is surprised when he breaks through the thick, foul cloud into the bright Miami sunshine. He is even more surprised when a tiny hand reaches out from his jacket to play with his sunglasses.

 

She's fine, but he doesn't take any chances, calling in the backup heroes now that he's saved the day. She wants out of his jacket and he obliges, letting her finger his sunglasses while he maneuvers her small body out of the tangle of black material.

 

His phone is heavy in his hand as he dials for paramedics, but he knows Sophie is healthy and that is all that matters right now.

 

A few minutes later, an ambulance and a few cop cars pull up. Horatio turns his back while the dust from their immediate stop blows around him. Sophie hides in his shirt and gums his collar. He turns around at the sound of feet on pavement.

 

"Lieutenant Caine?" Mrs. Walsh runs to him. She pats Sophie for a few seconds as if making sure she won't hurt her daughter before picking her up. Sophie gurgles happily. "Sophie, oh, Sophie." Mrs. Walsh looks at Horatio, "How can I ever thank you?"

 

Horatio raises his sunglasses, smiling as he places the smudged lenses back on his face. He looks down at Sophie finally safe in her mother's arms and says, "You already have."

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was briefly edited to fix some grammatical errors. Nothing was changed in the way of the story.
> 
> Link to original post: [You Already Have](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10599949/1/You-Already-Have)


End file.
